


Frigid

by CosmicCove



Series: AHIT - Dadtcher AU [3]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: A part of my dadtcher AU story thing, Goes along with my other AHIT fics, Just a One Shot for World Building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCove/pseuds/CosmicCove
Summary: Something that Moon Jumper said to Hat Kid struck a chord, so she confronts Vanessa on it..One-shot that goes with my other two AHIT fics.  I wrote it to confirm Vanessa and Snatcher's past in the AU (Since people seem to sometimes have differing views on what the canon is because it's vague in game).  Will have continuity in my later fics.  I like writing for this AU.





	Frigid

Hat kid's breathe came out in wispy puffs as she gazed up at the manor. She gripped the rope tightly in her little hands. She shook away any second thoughts. She needed to do this. Moon Jumper's words would never leave her alone. "She has everything to do with it!" If it involved Snatcher, it would involve her. She shivered violently, walking up to the front door. As usual, it was blocked by snow drifts. She walked around to the back, spying the cellar door.  
She had her dweller's mask on, but left the other hats behind. It had always been snatcher's rule that she couldn't use her hats in the house; Vanessa could detect the use of magic. However, the dweller's mask was safe, as she couldn't really distinguish it from the other dwellers in the area. She scanned the normally invisible markings on the wall. The outline of the man always made her shiver. That poor guy…  
She crept quietly up the stairs, cringing at every creek. She desperately hoped that the howling wind outside covered her noise. Not that she particularly liked the wind. The house was as chilled as the blizzard outside, and because of the consistency of the storm around the manor, she presumed it had been that way for a long time. At the top of the stairs, she gazed sadly at the frozen statues of previous visitors. Gee, would Vanessa get bored of this sometime? A new hobby would be good for everyone. Maybe collect stamps instead?  
She pulled the rope taught in her hands nervously, then let it slack again. She wasn't going back now that she'd gotten this far. She needed answers, fast. She didn't know when she'd be able to slip away from home again. It took a long while for her to find a gap where she was unsupervised long enough to do this. Her dad was super on edge about leaving her alone after the incident with Moon jumper. She couldn't blame him for being so protective of her, she would be too, if she were in his position, but she was beginning to feel smothered. She needed time to be free and alone; independence was something she valued greatly.  
She crept up the second set of stairs. It occurred to her, as she crept ever closer to the icy queen, that, Moon Jumper or not, that Snatcher would have not let her do this because of Vanessa’s violent tendencies. Then again, how would she know the truth? How would he know the truth? Only two people know what happened that night, and one was trapped in another plane of existence, so she didn’t have a lot of options.  
She stood in front of the door to Vanessa’s room. Pure silence filled the whole mansion, and Hat Kid could’ve sworn she could hear her own heart beating. The door was already open an inch, so pushing it open was not a loud action. The silence persisted. Vanessa laid still upon her bed, and Hat Kid knew she was happy with whatever twisted dream she was having. It was also a deep sleep, one that disorients people, and slows their reflexes.  
Hat Kid wasted no time twisting and tightening the rope, tying Vanessa to the bed as a fly tangled in a spider’s web. A very confused Vanessa snapped her head up and looked around the room in fear, not really processing what she saw.  
“Who’s there!” She called out in a raspy voice that made Hat Kid shiver. Eyeing Hat Kid she smiled that sinister smile she always got when preparing to add a statue to the collection. “Oh, it’s Snatcher’s girl,” she chimed, “You have made a very big mistake.” She attempted to reach out to Hat Kid and freeze her with her icy fingers, but found that she could not move them.  
“Your arms are bound,” Hat Kid informed her.  
Vanessa snarled. “What is the meaning of this?” She cried.  
“You know what this is about,” Hat Kid hissed, “I came here for answers.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Vanessa growled truthfully.  
“When I was on the Horizon, HE mentioned something,” Hat Kid, “He said that you had something to do with his death.”  
“Of course I did,” Vanessa scoffed, “We were friends.”  
“Funny,” Hat Kid spat, “HE said you had everything to do with his death. And I know HE and Snatcher were once the same guy.”  
Vanessa was silent, as she thought for a bluff. No lie came to mind to help her.  
“Tell me, how did my dad die?” Hat Kid asked, “And why do you have everything to do with it?”  
Vanessa sighed in defeat. “Ok, well, if you must know…”  
“I must,” Hat Kid urged.  
“You know I used to be a queen,” Vanessa began, “But did you know your dad used to be a prince?”  
“He was?” Exclaimed Hat Kid, unable to disguise her excitement, “Like, a prince with a kingdom?”  
“Yes,” Vanessa confirmed, “And we were in love.”  
“I think I remember him mentioning that a few times,” Hat Kid muttered.  
“But he was always gone so much, sending me letters about his lovely tutor who taught him wonderful things. Lawyer this, lawyer that… Why didn’t he make time for me?” Vanessa whined, “But I waited patiently, yes I did. Day and night, pining away for his return. Sure, I had letters and pictures, and even locks of his hair, but it still wasn’t the same as he himself.”  
“Wait,” Hat Kid interrupted, “You had locks of his hair?! What the heck?”  
“It’s not as strange as you’d think,” Vanessa told her matter-of-factly, “Anyways, he finally gets back, and guess what I find?”  
Hat Kid prompted, “What?”  
“Him holding a bouquet, standing with some flower selling lady, their hands too close for comfort,” she hissed, “I suppose now I realize that he was just buying flowers from her, and not… Well... But I was just so angry.”  
“What did you do?” Hat Kid asked, eyes narrowing.  
“I cried,” Vanessa admitted, “I had him sent to the dungeon. I left him there as my icy heart finally took over me, and the snow storms descended upon the kingdom. Everyone fled, it was just too cold around me to live. Well, almost everyone. There was one who couldn’t escape.”  
“You froze my dad to death,” Hat Kid gasped.  
“Yes,” Vanessa said.  
“You killed the man you claimed you loved,” Hat Kid hissed, “How dare you even suggest that was really love.”  
Vanessa was speechless.  
“Do you even regret it?” Hat Kid spat.  
“Child, I lost my kingdom, my title as queen, and the only person I ever truly loved,” Vanessa said faintly, “I regret that everyday.”  
Hat Kid’s expression softened with her surprise. “I didn’t realize you were capable of that.”  
“Now you know the truth, what are you going to do?” Asked Vanessa.  
Hat Kid shrugged. “Tell dad.”  
“You cannot tell your father what you just heard!” Vanessa pleaded with urgency.  
“Why not!” Argued Hat Kid, “He deserves to know!”  
“Maybe so,” Vanessa admitted, “But you saw what happened to… You know. He remembers it perfectly, and you saw how he is. He’s absolutely mad with the idea of vengeance. Do you really want Snatcher to suffer the same fate.”  
Hat Kid’s expression was the only answer she needed. The child would be silent now. “Why’d you tell me if you know how easily I could tell him?” Asked Hat Kid.  
“I trust you value him enough not to do that,” Vanessa admitted, “besides, you deserve to know.” Hat Kid shook her head in understanding. “Now, please get these ropes off me,” Vanessa requested.  
“No, I don’t think I will,” Hat Kid smiled with a shrug.  
“What!” Hissed Vanessa, “I did what you asked!”  
“You did,” Hat Kid reasoned, “But I don’t forgive you for what you did. Let’s see how you enjoy being stuck somewhere you don’t want to be by someone you trusted.”  
“I’m a deity that freezes things! I used to be a queen!” Vanessa screamed, “You’re being childish! Release me!”  
“I am a child,” Hat Kid pointed out. She politely and quietly escorted herself out of the room as Vanessa continued to shout and trash about. Hat Kid smiled to herself as she left. She knew that the ropes were designed so they would be destroyed when frozen.


End file.
